


PMS - Pre-Moon Syndrome

by li0nheart



Series: Lion Hearts One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, the marauders era - Fandom
Genre: MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li0nheart/pseuds/li0nheart
Summary: 4th year. The boys think they're being punny in History of Magic - Remus is not impressed.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Marlene McKinnon & Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Lion Hearts One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803913
Kudos: 15





	PMS - Pre-Moon Syndrome

Verity was counting down the minutes until they could leave. Professor Binns had, once again, managed to make the subject of the Goblin Rebellions hideously boring. She found her eyes drooping - her long, mousey hair pooling on the desk as she rested her head. Tracing patterns on the wood with her fingertips, she could feel the last drops of concentration ebbing away. Somewhere in the distance, Binns continued to drone on about the alliance with the werewolves in 1752. 

In front of her, she saw James glance furtively at Remus, as he scribbled a crude drawing on to a piece of parchment - she couldn’t see it, but she could probably guess what it was. Nudging him, Remus looked down, and seemed not to react. He had, in fact, delivered a swift kick under the table. James grunted, before whispering,

“Someone’s moody. PMS?” 

“How original.”

“I thought it was quite clever. You know, Pre-Moon-“

“Shut up, James.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“You know how he gets when it’s his time of the month. Can’t help himself, can he? He’s all howl-monal.”

“I know, right? He turns in to a total animal.”

“A genuine, stark-raving lunatic!” Added Peter, sounding quite pleased with himself. 

“You don’t have to point it out, guys, I am…aware.” He retorted quietly, shooting them a wolfish grin.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then back to Remus, snorting as James offered him a low-five under the table. To Verity’s right, Lily shot them a scowl, as she threw a scrunched up piece of parchment at the back of James’ head.

“Will you shut up? Some of us are trying to listen.”

“Sorry, Evans.” Said James, grinning as he ran a hand through his messy hair. She pulled a face, and whispered something to Marlene, that sounded an awful lot like ‘idiot’. James turned back to Remus, and muttered,

“So, does that mean you get PMS after the full moon, too? Post-Moo-“

“James?”

“Yes, Moony?”

“There’s a full moon coming up soon, and I know where you sleep.”

“Shutting up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a series that follows the Marauders from 1971 to 1981, but I thought I'd test the waters with one-shots first. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, lemme know what you think! Thanks - L♥ xx


End file.
